vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Chains
Now that the party has arrived in the city of chains what terrible horrors await the party in the torched pits..... Mite brief: This torture city is comprised of a network of jagged, razor-augmented chains that rises from a series of slimy posts positioned throughout the city to the underside of Dis. The population is mostly chain devils. Pain devils, their chief rivals as torture masters are distinctly unwelcome. The torched masters are so good that other archdukes from other plains farm out much of their soul-torturing work to them. Soul bartering and prossesing is second only to torture. Under cover adventurers traveling here risk exposing themselves by reacting to the screams with fear or pitty. Once every 1d6 hours, the combined groans of the tortured rise to a crescendo, necessitating a will save from any non-evil characters. On failure the character is visibly horrified, and any observer can readily penetrate a guise. Will DC's: CG: 35 CN: 30 LG:25 LN: 15 NG: 30 Fiend district: Mite tells the party; it would be detramental to go there Merchant: Relitivly safe for travelers provided they are spending cash or souls Visitors District: Several devils invite the party to take their ease here. Mite recomends you find other past times. Notable land mark: Mite points out a 30ft tall stone pit fiend and tells you that it is not a statue; it is all the remains of a former ruler of the city who failed to deliver his soul production quota. Mammon perified him as punishment, then enlarged him to serve as a towering reminder to others of the consequences of failure. Once a year, on the anniversary of the pit fiends downfall, the statue weeps tears of smoking bile. Labyrinth of Truths: Mite comments directly below the city their is a place called the Labyrinth of truths it is surrounded by bubbling swamps. As the party walks through the Merchant District. You are beset by 25 Lemures; they mindlessly lurch towards you groaning. Several devils laugh as the Lemures attack you. (Roll Initative) Adventure The party has a relitivly mild encounter with a hundred lemures and a dozen chain devils. Korthus and Bullock dispense carnage. A devil causes a fuss that the party destroyed his property but bullock is able to bluff his way out of the situation. Bullock rescues 77 souls from torment. Darien and Arkondon do some extensive research on what they need for surviving hell fire. Korthus and Mite torment Lemures by impaling them on Korthus. The party enters the next plaine by way of a river of lava, fortunately they find their fire resistance holds until the Lava fall into HELLFIRE! XP 10000 for gaining access to this plane 10000 party Role playing 7,700 to bullock for freeing souls 2,000 to Korthus for entertaining devils 5,000 to Darian for bartering and research 20,000 Total + individual xp bonus Once adventure complete players may purchase no more than two feats Improved iron will : 5,000xp Lightning reflexes : 5,000xp Great Fortitude : 4,000xp Toughness : 1,000xp Dodge : 5,000xp Turn evil outsider : 5,000xp Racial Change Darien's eye's have a faint red glow, only noticeable in the dark. Korthus spiked appear to drip blood on occasion for no reason. Bullock's mane has doubled over night and has a blood red/orange hue on the tips Darien, Korthus and Bullock gain + 2 racial bonus on intimidate checks. (stacks with existing racial if applicable. Azerons Blessing's Arkondon may chose one of the following. Gift of Grace: Divine grace class ability; Share Cha saving throw bonus (Book of Exalted Deeds) Or Exalted Spell Resistance: +4 to spell resistance against evil spells and spell-like abilities of evil outsiders(Book of Exalted Deeds) Category:Adventures